Kate Marsh
'Kate Beverly Marsh '(born September 12, 1995) is a student at Blackwell Academy and a devout Christian. She has been having trouble coping with the release of a viral video featuring her kissing strangers at a Vortex Club Party. Max is seemingly good friends with Kate, and watches out for her during this rough time. Personality Kate is a nice, shy teenager. She is bullied for her conservative views on sex and religion, and she doesn't like being the centre of attention. She is depressed as a result of the bullying, as well as the possibility of being drugged and raped by Nathan Prescott. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Kate in her journal: I've forgotten if I've ever seen Kate Marsh smile or laugh in the past month. She's really sweet and nice, even though the other students make fun of her abstinence campaign. Even if they act immature, everybody at Blackwell are seniors, not high school freshmen... She gets a lot of shit in fact. I know she's involved in a lot of religious groups, but she doesn't preach to me so I don't care. But she's been extra quiet and introverted the past couple weeks. She looks like she's in zombie mode. I wish I could help her, but I can barely help myself. I wonder if all that bullying has worn her down... I can see how it would. I have to make an effort to talk to her more often, maybe invite her to tea or a movie. Although she's an adult I bet she's not "allowed" to watch "R" rated films... Background Kate was born into a heavily Christian family, and is devoted to the religion. Her father is a preacher in the Church. Before the release of her viral video, Kate was a happy student at Blackwell, with a high GPA of 3.9, and a spotless record. Max comments that Kate's original drawings would be perfect for a children's book; so there is the possibility that Kate had aspired to have a career in published works. Kate's creative side also shines through her love of music; she plays violin, and enjoys the works of Mozart.This is evident from the Mozart poster in her room in Episode Two Kate is traumatized by an experience she had at a Vortex Club party, in which Nathan Prescott drugged her, and promised he would take her to a hospital for help (something which he did not follow through with). Kate was caught on camera kissing strangers, and recalls none of it due to the drugs. Kate later woke up outside her dorm room, stating she wasn't physically hurt but she felt gross (implying Nathan sexually assaulted her). She reveals this information to Max in Episode 2: "Out of Time". Before the events of the Vortex Party, Kate was good friends with Alyssa and Stella; something which Max was oblivious to.There is a photograph of the three girls together in Kate's bedroom. Later in that episode, Kate has a panic attack and goes to the roof of the dormitory with the intent of committing suicide. Max is able to use her rewind powers to pause time long enough to reach her, but whether or not Max succeeds in convincing Kate not to jump is dependant on saying the right things. Regardless of the outcome, Max will be allowed to blame either David, Jefferson, or Nathan for Kate's suicide. This will result in either one of them being punished, or in Max being suspended instead. If the player was able to save Kate, the end of the episode will show her in a hospital recovering her mental health. If the player was unable to save Kate, the end of the episode will show a memorial to her. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Kate sits at the table to the right of Max in Jefferson's classroom. She is teased by Victoria, being hit by a paper ball commenting about her "porn video". If Max speaks with her after failing to answer Jefferson's question, she worries that she embarrassed Kate by not knowing the answer. Kate asks to spend time with Max later on. At her table she looks at her notes; but upon closer inspection, it seems she is having depressing, suicidal thoughts. Drawings of nooses and the word "waste" adorn the page. In the ground of the Prescott Dormitory, Kate sits looking off into the distance alone on a bench. She asks Max to leave her alone for a while so she can think; clearly thinking about her reputation after the viral video she was involved in. Outside Kate's room, Max can remove the mean message written on her slate "Will bang for Jesus". Instead, she can replace it with a peace sign. Upon leaving the dorm to meet Warren, Max finds Kate being harassed by David Madsen. Intervene= David becomes enraged at Max for interfering in official Blackwell business, saying he "won't forget this conversation". However, he walks away leaving Kate alone, and she thanks you for your intervention. |-|Take the photo= David walks away without noticing that you took a photo for proof of his actions, Kate is distressed by your lack of intervention and leaves, upset. As Max searches through Chloe's garage for tools to fix her camera, she can happen upon David's files. It's clear he's been spying on Kate, taking photos and creating a file for her. When we discover that Chloe was drugged by Nathan Prescott, we can assume that the same thing happened to Kate due to her strange, uncharacteristic behaviour on the viral video. At the end of the episode, we can see Kate crying in her room during the snow-storm. Episode Two - "Out of Time" During the beginning of this episode, Max can again remove the mean comments from Kate's Bedroom slate, which bears the words "Will bang for God". Further down the hall, Juliet is watching Kate's video on her phone beside Brooke. Talking to her, you can encourage her not to share the video any more. In the bathroom, Kate asks Max for her copy of "The October Country" back. The girls talk for a moment before Max showers. While in the shower, Max witnesses Victoria and Taylor harassing Kate, and writing the link to the viral video on the mirror. Max has the option to rub it off. Returning Kate's book, Max can look around her bedroom. Max comments that it's "way too emo", with the blinds closed, mirror covered and depressing drawing on the floor. Around the room are letters, postcards and photographs which relate to Kate's family. Her father sent her a postcard to give her hope, while her Aunt sent her a letter condemning her actions in the video. Kate's favourite Bible verse is highlighted on a post it note inside the book; Matthew 11:28 - "Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest." Max talks to Kate about the events of the Vortex Club Party and the viral video. She reveals that she was not drunk, and after consuming only a small amount of wine, was seemingly drugged by Nathan, who failed to take her to the hospital as promised. Her unusual behaviour of kissing people on video and acting wildly could be attributed to the drugs, proving Kate's innocence. Kate asks Max whether she should go to the police for help with her situation. If Max chooses to go to the police, Kate will be easier to deal with at the climax. If Max chooses to find more proof, Kate will be distraught by this. Later, at the diner, Max will receive a phone call from Kate, and will have to choose to either answer it or ignore it. Answering it will cause Max to miss a confrontation between Chloe and her mother, which Chloe will chide her about later, but will comfort Kate. At Blackwell Academy, a distraught Kate will be seen talking to Mr. Jefferson, who will dismiss her. Kate runs off, missing class. A student will run into Mr. Jefferson's classroom, saying that something is going on at the dormitories. Upon arriving, Max sees Kate throw herself off the roof, killing herself. She attempts to use her power in order to reverse time, but suffers severe headaches and nosebleeds as a result. Finally, she exerts her power to the degree that she can stop time, which allows her to make it to the roof. Once on the roof, however, Max is unable to use her powers due to the pain they are causing her. She has to talk Kate down without the assistance of the Rewind. To talk her down, Max needs to have paid attention to items in Kate's room when they were bringing her the book, and make the right dialog choices. If Max succeeds in talking her down, the montage at the end of the episode will show her recovering in a hospital bed. If she fails, the montage will instead show a memorial at the steps in front of the dorm. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Regardless of the outcome of Episode Two, Kate doesn't directly appear in this episode. However, if she survived, Max will receive grateful texts from both her and her family members. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Provided that Kate survives the events of Episode Two, Max and Chloe will visit her in the hospital after leaving her house and before going to the Blackwell dorms. Max will talk with her, noting that she seems happier since her attempted suicide. Several people have sent her flowers- most of which she's given away to other patients, believing they need them more than her- and the students of Blackwell Academy, including Victoria, have sent her a card, wishing her well. If Max chooses to talk to Kate about Nathan, she will text Max his room number (111) when she visits the boy's dorms later in the episode. These events do not happen if Kate died in Episode Two. Instead, the game goes from Chloe's house to the Blackwell dorms. Trivia *Her room in the Girls' Dormitory is Room 222. * Kate is the first, human character who has an determinant status. * Although in most outcomes she dies, she can be "saved" if you make the correct choices prior to her suicide attempt. (If you "save" her she goes to hospital in regard to her mental health) * According to her file, Kate has a GPA of 3.9. * Players can actually visit the website for Kate's video. This Easter Egg was created by Square Enix.See here: http://katesvid.Category:CharactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:DeterminantCategory:Marsh FamilyCategory:Blackwell Academy StudentsCategory:Episode One: Chrysalis CharactersCategory:Episode Two: Out of Time Characterscom/ Episode One: Chrysalis Gallery Episode Two: Out of Time Gallery max6.jpg|Max trying to help Kate kate.jpg Episode Three: Chaos Theory Gallery Kate_Academy_Record_Alive.jpg|Kate's Blackwell Academy record References